Prawdziwy chłopiec/scenariusz
Doktor Dundersztyc uważa, że Vanessa unika go, odkąd powiedział, że wolałby mieć syna zamiast córki. Tworzy więc Zapomnij-o-tym-Inator, aby zapomniała o tej sytuacji. Tymczasem okazuje się, że Norm od dawna chciał być traktowany jak normalny chłopiec, więc postanawia odgrywać rolę syna doktora Dundersztyca. Z kolei Fretka zostaje zahipnotyzowana przez Stefę, aby nie myślała o przyłapaniu braci w czasie randki z Jeremiaszem. Niestety w czasie spotkania hipnoza przestaje działać. Prawdziwy chłopiec (Zaczyna się nowy dzień dla Norma, który rozpoczyna go w wesołym humorze, ponieważ zmienia płytę nastroju. '') '''Narrator': Prawdziwy chłopiec Mężczyzna z radia: Mamy dziś przepiękny dzień, więc wyjdźcie z domów i uśmiechnijcie się! Narrator: (Tłumacz budzika) Pobudka. (Piosenka Słońce, szczęście i gumy smak) Słońce i gumy smak, i szczęście i słoneczny blask, Narrator: (Norm zmienia swoje oprogramowanie.) Noc, dzień Słońce, no i szczęścia smak. Guma i słońca smak, szczęście, baw się tak jak ja, Szczęście i słońce, i blask. Rano wstań i dzień przywitaj, tańczyć możesz też. Jeśli masz ochotę, głośno krzycz. A gdy kiepski humor masz to w poduszkę możesz się wypłakać. (Norm idzie do kuchni i robi jajecznicę, a w tym czasie Dundersztyc spędza czas przed komputerem.) Norm: Dzień dobry, panu! Dundersztyc: Ech! Norm: Z jednego, czy z dwóch? Dundersztyc: Wcale! Nie lubię twojej jajecznicy, zawsze zostawiasz skorupki. Kto taką je? Norm: Ja lubię chrupiącą. Dundersztyc: A teraz lepiej zamilknij, bo dzwoni do mnie Rodney. (Rozmawia z Rodney'em przez Skype.) No, czego ty znowu chcesz? Rodney: Chciałem ci pokazać postęp pracy nad moim nowym suwakaczem. Mój syn Orwil mi pomógł. To prawdziwy geniusz zła. Cieszę się, że mam syna, który może pomagać mi w pracy, bym stał się lepszym złym naukowcem, zamiast córki, która tylko.. mhh..bo ja wiem... chodzi wciąż na zakupy. Nie przyznasz mi racji, Hainz? Dundersztyc: Wygadujesz kompletne bzdury. Chcesz żebym uwierzył, że córki są bezużyteczne (Podchodzi Vanessa.) i że gdybym miał syna zamiast córki, odniósłbym większy sukces, a moje życie byłoby dużo piękniejsze. Czekaj! (Zauważa Vanessę, która ze wściekłością ucieka do pokoju.) Nie, nie, Vanesso, zaczekaj, proszę! Jak długo tu ze mną stałaś?! Vanesso! Vanesso skarbie! (Vanessa wchodzi do swojego pokoju zatrzaskując drzwi.) Nie, och nie mogę uwierzyć, że pomyślała, że ja... znaczy oczywiście przyznaję, że miło by było mieć syna, mimo wszystko. Kogoś, z kim można by było porzucać piłką, czy coś, ale... Norm: Mógłby pan ze mną porzucać piłką. Zawsze uważałem pana za oj... Dundersztyc: Zasłaniasz mi światło! (Norm robi smutną minę.) Norm: ...ca. (Izabela wchodzi do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba, gdzie chłopcy już są w trakcje konstrowania.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? Fineasz: Kojarzysz takie zabawki, w których naciągasz sprężynę, ale nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy wystrzeli w powietrze? Izabela: Tak, a jak one się nazywają? Fineasz: Tego nie wiem, ale zrobiliśmy taką wielką. (Prezentuje dzieło.) Buford: Ej zobacz, to jedna z tych.. ee tych! Baljeet: Tak! I to wielka. Fineasz: Zapraszamy na pokład. (Wszyscy wsiadają do środka i czekają po naprężeniu sprężyny kiedy wystrzeli w powietrze.) Izabela: To kiedy wystrzeli? Fineasz: W tym cała frajda, nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy to nastąpi. Ej, gdzie jest... (maszyna wystrzela się w powietrze.) Dzieci: Uaaaaa! (Fretka siedzi na parapecie przy oknie w swoim pokoju i obserwuje dzieci w '' ogródku.)'' (W bazie agenta P) Major Monogram: Nie wiem co się stało, Carl, ale nasza stołówka jest do bani! Carl: Nie jest pan sprawiedliwy, majorze. Ja... Major Monogram: Zniknął cały stragan z meksykańskim żarciem! Cały! Carl: Ale wciąż mają chili. Major Monogram: No tak, bo chili idealnie może zastąpić pyszne i chrupiące taco. To jest praktycznie to samo. (Pojawia się Pepe.) Agencie P, ty tutaj!? Mh, nasz wywiad internetowy dowodzi, że Doktor Dundersztyc prowadzi wideokonferencję z pozostałymi członkami organizacji złych naukowców, B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. To pewne, że znów coś kombinują, ale my teraz mamy urwanie głowy przez stołówkowy kryzys. Udaj się na miejsce i połóż temu kres! Powodzenia Agencie P! Carl, wychodzimy na obiad na miasto! Carl: Czy to dozwolone? Major Monogram: Nie.... (Dzieci lądują z powrotem w ogródku.) Izabela: Było fantastycznie! Baljeet: Tak, zróbmy tak jeszcze raz! Fineasz: Ferb, resetujemy. (Znów naprężają sprężynę i czekają na wystrzał.) (Fretka siedzi na parapecie przy oknie w swoim pokoju i obserwuje dzieci w '' ogródku.) '' Fretka: Znowu zrobili jakąś maszynę i kpią ze mnie. (Ukazuje swoją rozmowę z Fineaszem na rękach.) O cześć, jestem Fineasz, razem z Ferbem budujemy coś bardzo przyłapialskiego, (Dołącza Fretka) Tak, a co, łódź podwodną, którą budujecie w moim przełyku? (Wchodzi Stefa.) Stefa: Fretka? Co ty wyprawiasz? Fretka: (Przez rękę.) Nic nic. Przyniosłaś gadżety do hipnozy? Stefa: Chodzi o zegarek kieszonkowy? Dlaczego w sumie ty chcesz to zrobić? Fretka: Mam się spotkać w parku z Jeremiaszem, ale najpierw muszę wybić sobie z głowy to przyłapywanie. Stefa: No ale dlaczego hipnozą? To zagrywka jak z poprzedniego wieku. Fretka: Nie bardzo rozumiem. Stefa: W 1843, James Braid napisał przyczyny lunatykowania, gdzie użył słowa hipnoza na cześć greckiego boga, Hipnosa. Fretka: A skąd ty to w ogóle to wiesz? Stefa: Z twojego plakatu. (Dziewczyny patrzą się na plakat Fretki.) Wyraźnie wynalazł też pożyczkę. Dziwak. Fretka: Czemu ja kupiłam ten plakat? Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe przylatuje na misję.) Dundersztyc: Och, to okropne, spójrz no na nią, spójrz co zrobiłem! Ignoruje mnie odkąd usłyszała moje słowa kompletnie wyrwane z kontekstu. Ach, zupełnie jak w jakimś serialu komediowym gdzie ktoś kogoś źle zrozumiał, a wtedy głupi i wścibski sąsiad dostaje złą paczkę tuz po przyjeździe swoich teściów, dochodzi do spięcia i nagle okazuje się, że trzeba podzielić dom na pół, malując linię biała farbą. Ale to wcale nie jest żaden serial komediowy, to prawdziwe życie. Ach, ja... a ja jestem ojcem. I powinienem ją traktować z należytym szacunkiem, troską, miłością i ojcowskim zrozumieniem. Strzele w nią którymś moim inatorem. Zaczekaj! (Pokazuje swój nowy inator.) Podoba ci się panie dziobaku? Zbudowałem go na 117 rocznice bitwy pod Alamą, ale zapomniałem go użyć. Sprawia, że ludzie zapominają o czym w danej chwili myśleli. Nazwałam go Zapomnij-o-tym-inator! Hehehe uwielbiam tę nazwę. Zapomnij o tym, zapomnij o tym, zapomnij o tym! Heheh! Zapomnij o ty i o tym, zapomnij o tym! Właśnie! (Do norma.) Może tak uścisk dłoni? Zapomnij o tym. Norm": Chciałbym być prawdziwym chłopcem. (Odchodzi.) (W pokoju Fretka, Stefa hipnotyzuje dziewczynę.) Stefa: Zapadasz powoli w głęboki sen. Fretka: (zahipnotyzowana) Głęboki sen. Stefa: Co? Pięknie,to działa! Fretka, kiedy usłyszysz słowa... eeee A żeby to banan, przestaniesz odczuwać potrzebę przyłapania swoich braci. Fretka: Koniec przyłapywania braci. Stefa: A gdy usłyszysz..eee skaczące Jaszczurki, staniesz sie z powrotem normalna. Fretka: Z powrotem normalna. Stefa: Dobra, kiedy pstryknę palcami, obudzisz sie, ale nie będziesz pamiętać o tej hipnozie. Powiedz czy mnie rozumiesz. Fretka: Nie.. Stefa: Nie?! Czego tu nie rozumieć? Fretka: Mogłabyś to jeszcze raz powtórzyć? Stefa: Fretka, "A żeby to banan" nic nie robisz, "Skaczące jaszczurki" z powrotem normalna. (Stefa pstryka i Fretka się budzi z hipnozy.) Fretka: Sama nie wiem Stefa, chyba nic z tego. Nadal uważam, że moich braci trzeba przła.. Stefa: "A żeby to banan"! Fretka: To o czym to ja mówiłam. Stefa: Chyba jesteś gotowa na randkę z Jeremiaszem. Fretka: Och,eee.. jakim Jeremiaszem? Stefa: O-ow, chyba coś poszło nie tak! Fretka: Żartowałam! Razem: AAAAch! (Piosenka Chcę być prawdziwym chłopcem) Kobiety: Chce być prawdziwym chłopcem ( Prawdziwym chłopcem chce być ) Chce być prawdziwym chłopcem ( Chłopcem, Tak ) Norm: Jestem robotem sierotą. Całym z blachy, bez naskórka. Żelaznym dziwakiem, napędza mnie wiewiórka. Kobiety: Niczego nie czuje lecz mówi, że Prawdziwym chłopcem być chce (Norm: Prawdziwym chłopcem być chcę ) Raperzy: Tak! Norm: A nie blaszanym łbem! Nie wyzywajcie mnie od złomów, ja komórki szare chciałbym mieć Raperzy: I twarz! I krew! No i płuca dwa! Norm: Za to wiewiórka w moich piersiach w małym kółku gna. Chcę chłopcem być! Raperzy: Żeby żyć! Norm: I uczucia chcę mieć! A nie dostawać zwarcia nie wiadomo kiedy i gdzie. Chcę tatę mieć! Raperzy: Ojca! Norm: Synem dla niego być! Szklankę mineralnej czasem z nim na rogu pić! Chcę by zabierał mnie na ryby i nauczył jak patroszyć je! By strzelał w ucho mnie i pytał: "Co tam smarku, hę?" Raperzy: Co tam smarku, hę? Norm: ' Sytuacja trochę boli, chcę być chłopcem, Ale chyba lepiej skończę już biadolić! Ale dzięki za troskę. Poważnie. (''Jeremiasz razem z Fretką spacerują w parku.) '''Jeremiasz: A może byśmy wypożyczyli łódkę i popływali po stawie? Fretka: To super pomysł! Jeremiasz: No to, może chodźmy szybko, zanim..eee.. Fretka: Zanim pobiegnę przyłapać moich braci? Jeremiasz: Wiesz... Fretka: Uwierz mi, nie odczuwam już wcale takiej potrzeby. (Para siada na ławce, a obok nich pojawia się jaszczurka, która siada na bucie Jeremiasza.) Liczysz się ty i ja. Wow! Tylko zobacz! Jeremiasz: Thehehe, kto by pomyślał?! To jakiś mały, fikający płaz. hehe, cześć fikający płazie, cześć hycający kameleonie. Cześć kicająca salamandro. Chłopiec: (Pojawia się obok pary.) Skaczące jaszczurki! (Fretce powraca chęć przyłapania braci.) Jeremiasz: Eee, tak, tak. Dziwne że o tym nie pomyślałem. (Fretka wstaje i ucieka.) Fretka? Fretka? Fretka: Wybacz, ale muszę przyłapać moich braci! (Odchodzi.) Jeremiasz: Ach, to całą ona. (Bierze do rąk jaszczurkę.) Chyba zostaliśmy sami, ty mały, wierzgający gekonie, ty! (Dundersztyc na tarasie prosi Vanesse o pozowanie, gdy on będzie chciał trafić w nią promieniem.) Dundersztyc: Słuchaj Vanesso, bardzo chciałbym ci teraz zrobić zdjęcie, bo cię kocham i wcale nie chcę mieć syna. Vanessa: (Wyjmuje słuchawki z uszu.)Mówiłeś coś do mnie? Dundersztyc: Co!? To miałaś słuchawki? Więc nie słyszałaś niczego, co dzisiaj mówiłem? Vanessa: Dlaczego sądzisz, że mam słuchawki? Dundersztyc: nie jesteś na mnie zła, za to, że powiedziałem, że wolał bym mieć syna zamiast córki? Vanessa: Co? Dundersztyc: A nic, nic, już nic. proszę załóż je z powrotem. (Zakłada Vanessie słuchwki do uszu.) Bardzo dobrze! Hehehe! (Odchodzi od córki.) Vanessa: Co za typ. Dundersztyc: (Do Pepe) To ci dopiero niespodzianka, niczego nie słyszała. Wciąż jestem wspaniałym tatą, a problem o dziwo sam się rozwiązał. Widzę, że ten inator nie będzie mi potrzebny. Wiesz, eee, tak sobie myślę... A może zamiast w nią, strzelę w ciebie! Norm: Chciałbym powiedzieć, że zawsze postrzegałem pana jak własnego oj... Dundersztyc: Słuchaj Norm, musisz chwilkę zaczekać, strzelę tylko w Pepe Pana Dziobak (Pepe odwraca Inator w kierunku Dundersztyca.) I zaraz będę cały twój. (Dundersztyc strzela w siebie inatorem i zapomina o wszystkim.) Auu! Dobra, coś ty za jeden? Norm: Jestem...twoim...synem. Tak! Dundersztyc: Naprawdę! A to co jest? (Mówi o Pepe.) Norm: Spokojnie ojcze, zaraz to sprzątnę. (Pepe wraca do domu, zeskakując z tarasu na paralotni.) Dundersztyc: Dziwne, ale jakoś nie wiele pamiętam. Norm: Lubisz grać ze mną w piłkę, wierz mi. Dundersztyc: Naprawdę to lubię? Norm: Tak! Dundersztyc: A co jeszcze lubię? Norm: Chrupiącą jajecznicę. Dundersztyc: Serio?! Chyba jestem jakimś strasznym dziwakiem. (Fretka wbiega do ogródka, by przyłapać braci.) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Idę powiedzieć mamie! Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! (Biegnie do domu po mamę.) mamo chodź szybko do ogródka! Linda: Dobrze, daj mi chwilkę! Fretka': (Wbiega do ogródka i czeka na mamę, gimnastykując się) Hyhyhyhyhyhy! Fineasz: Fretka, chcesz się przejechać razem z nami? Fretka: Nie, nie dzięki! Hyhyhyhyhy... Linda: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) No dobrze córciu, to co chciałaś mi pokaza... (Zauważa wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba.) Co co jest! Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Fretka: Zobaczyłaś! Zobaczyłaś! (Maszyna Fineasza i Ferba wystrzeliwuje się znów do góry.) No to teraz nareszcie dostaną szlaban! Linda: Dokąd to leci? Fretka: Spokojnie, za chwilę spadną tu z powrotem, akurat na czas, żeby ich przyłapać. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: A co robi to coś? (Wciska cały czas gózik od inatora, którego promień leć w miasto.) Zobacz guzik! Pstryku, pstryku, pstryku, pstryku! (W ogródku) Fretka: Przełomowa chwila! Przyłapiemy chłopców i (W Linda strzela inator Dundersztyca i kobieta zapomina o obecnym zdarzeniu.) zdążymy zrobić obiat. Linda: Co takiego chciałaś mi pokazać. Fretka: Eeee? (Fineasz i Ferb znów lądują.) To. Linda: Wielkie nieba, co to jest? Fretka: jak mówiłam, chłopcy to zbudowali, a teraz... (Maszyna Fineasza i Ferba wystrzeliwuje się znów do góry.) Linda: Dokąd to leci? Fretka: Niedługo wróci, a wtedy dostaną szlaban jak nic, mam rację? (Linda znów dostaje promieniem i zapomina całe zdarzenie.) Linda: Dobrze córciu, co takiego chciałaś mi pokazać? (U Dundersztyca, Hainz cały czas bawi się kuzikiem.) Dundersztyc: Niezły ubaw! Pstryku, pstryku, pstryku, wciska guzik, wciska sobie guzik. Norm: Panie, panie, panie? (Linda znów o wszystkim zapomina.) Linda: Dobrze córciu, co takiego chciałaś mi pokazać? (Pojawiają się Fineasz i Ferb w swojej konstrukcji.) A żeby to banana, a co to jest?! (Linda hipnotyzuje Fretkę, która przypomina sobie o Jeremiaszu.) Fretka: Chwila, dlaczego ja nie jestem z Jeremiaszem? (Biegnie do chłopaka w parku.) (Maszyna Fineasza i Ferba wystrzeliwuje się znów do góry i Linda znów o wszystkim zapomina, ale już nie kieruje wzroku na ogródek, tylko na Pepe, który się w nim pojawia.) Linda: O tutaj jesteś Pepe! (Podnosi dziobaka i razem z nim idzie do domu.) (Pepe terkocze.) (Dundersztyc dalej bawi się guzikiem.) Norm: Panie, maszyna się przegrzewa i może... (Maszyna wybucha.) ...wybuchnąć Dundersztyc: (Powraca mu pamięć.) Ej chwila moment, nie jesteś moim synem tylko tą chodzącą kupą złomu, o imieniu Norm. Norm: Ale tato! Dundersztyc: I nie jestem twoim ojcem! Co do tego jestem pewien. (Odchodzi.) Norm: Ale, ale, ale... Vanessa: (Podchodzi do Norma.) Trzymaj, polecam. Pomagają. (Daje mu swój odtwarzacz muzyki.) Norm: Dzięki siostro! Vanessa: Nie ma za co, bracie! (Norm w samotności słucha muzyki w schowku.) Dundersztyc: (Pojawia się przed drzwiami.) Cześć stary! Jesteś, eh, jesteś zajęty? Norm: Nie, nie bardzo. Dundersztyc: Wiesz co Norm, olśniło mnie. Chociaż nie mam własnego syna, to jest jednak ktoś, na kim zawsze mogę polegać. Ktoś kto jest dla mnie prawie jak członek rodziny. Norm: tak? Dundersztyc: I właśnie tym kimś jest Pepe Pan Dziobak! No to na razie blaszaku! (Wychodzi i gasi światło.) Norm: (Uśmiecha się.) Przeprosiny przyjęte, tato. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3